


Хамелеон

by Lozelb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Space, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozelb/pseuds/Lozelb
Summary: -





	1. Chapter 1

Раздается тихий писк - дверь в квартиру открывается. Входит Накита. Устало складывает два тяжелых пакета с едой на пол и спешно раздевается.

— Я дома, — по привычке сообщает он, хотя ты и так это понял — писк открывшегося замка является отличным оповещением.

— Угу, — реагируешь и снова углубляется в чтение — посещать обучающие семинары нет времени. Хотя, на твой взгляд, нет ничего нового. То “новое” — это забытое старое и, похоже, это понимаешь ты один. 

Накита поднимает пакеты, проходит в кухонную часть квартиры и ставит их на табурет, а потом начинает разбирать. Несколько раз открывает и закрывает холодильник. Он старый, работает натужно, со скрипом, по идее, его пора бы менять, но медлите, несмотря на то, что на новый накопили, осталось купить. Поскрипывая, хлопают дверцы кухонных шкафов, гремят столовые приборы — Накита достает кухонную утварь. В отличии от тебя, он не готовит на несколько дней, любит свежее. Обычно это ужин. Он, как и ты, не завтракает, обедает на работе.

— Яичницу с беконом будешь? — ваши вкусы слишком различны, но Накита все равно всегда спрашивает.

— С беконом? Ты купил бекон? Это же дорого, — отрываешься от работы.

— Сегодня получил немного больше, вот и купил.

— Левак?

— Ага.

— Хорошо тебе. Мне вот не сделать.

— Переходи к нам.

— Нет уж, лучше и дальше буду сидеть в своем маленьком салоне. За три года — ни одной проверки — хороший показатель. 

— Не понимаю, чего ты их так боишься, все равно не заберут — твои яйцеклетки малофертильны.

— Кто их знает. Может, им теперь и такие как я нужны. Неспроста же проверка за проверкой. А усиление охраны? Обратил внимание, что ботов стало больше?

— Обратил. Яичницу будешь?

— Буду, — закрываешь сайт (как и полагал — ничего нового), проходишь “на кухню” и занимаешь свободный табурет. Наблюдаешь, как Накита режет бекон, моет помидор, все это кидает на сковороду, которая тут же начинает шкворчать и плеваться маслом. Накрывает крышкой и занимает точно такой же свободный табурет за маленьким кухонным столом. 

— Как в целом прошел день? — интересуешься. Сам начал тему с яйцеклетками, сам ее закрыл. Какой смысл обсуждать происходящее, если все равно ничего не поменять.

— Хорошо, видишь, левак сделал.

— Я не об этом.

— Я понял. День прошел как обычно — нормально, — чтобы не случилось на работе, Накита всегда говорит: «нормально». Он вообще крайне редко жалуется.

— Как думаешь, сможешь выбить неделю отпуска? — резко, без предупреждения и паузы меняешь тему. У тебя бывает.

Накита на мгновение задумывается.

— Сомневаюсь. Ходит вирус, много заболевших — гриппуют, работать некому.

Хмуришься.

— У вас всегда работать некому. По-моему, ты один работаешь за всех, — ворчишь.

Накита работает практически без выходных, работает даже тогда, когда нехорошо себя чувствует, работает в дни течки, когда положено отлеживаться дома или кувыркаться с самцом в кровати. Накита — трудоголик. Ты тоже трудоголик, но не до такой степени. Всегда выходишь четко в свои рабочие дни и редко-редко соглашается кого-либо подменить. Зато, бывает, выезжаешь к клиенту на дом, или, что еще реже, принимаешь дома. Наките последнее не особо нравится, но он молчит, потому что: а куда деваться? Цены растут, зарплаты стоят на месте.

— Так сможешь или нет?

— А зачем?

— Клиентка сказала, что ожидается глобальная принудительная проверка населения.

— Перепроверка?

— Она самая. Поэтому хорошо бы куда-нибудь смотаться. Может, навестим твоего брата? Большой город, постоянный приток людей и все в этом духе. У меня знакомый там живет, за пять лет вообще ни разу не проверялся. Да и течка скоро. Хочется секса с красивым самцом. В больших городах их больше. Можно, конечно, течку пережить и без самца или с тем, кто попадется, а проверку дома пересидеть, но ваарги, чтоб их, могут и сюда заявиться. 

— Могут.

— Не понимаю, зачем им столько омег? Понятно, что когда ОНИ появились, с самками у них были проблемы, но за столько лет должно было что-то измениться? Хотя, о чем я? И так все поменялось - теперь омеги рождаются и в обычных парах. Живой тому пример ты и я. Они точно чем-то облучили человечество, и как все это объяснило правительство? 

— Никак.

— Вот-вот, и я о том же. Типа эту загадку до сих пор пытаются разгадать, а все им верят, причем верят на протяжении скольких лет? Пятидесяти, семидесяти?

— Восьмидесяти семи.

— Вот. А вывод какой? Социум — стадо баранов, а тем кто у руля, все равно. Для них ведь только власть важна, власть и прибыль, вот они и прогибаются. И будут прогибаться. А собственно, что человечество может им противопоставить? Нашей цивилизации сколько лет? Несколько миллиардов? А ваарговской? В неимоверное количество раз больше. Даже учитывая, что с ИХ появлением наши технологии приняли ускоренный рост, все равно этого недостаточно. И какой выход? Либо соглашаться с ИХ условиями добровольно, либо будет все тоже самое только насильно. Хотя, по сути, для таких как мы, и так насильно. Но таких как мы десятая часть, нас немного, поэтому можно не брать в расчет. Да и люди ли мы? Для человечества точно не люди. Недаром же нас зовут “измененными”. Да и ситуация в целом правительству выгодна - новые технологии, за заключенными наблюдать не надо, ваарги их забирают к себе и, как поговаривают, переделывают в омег. Во “весело” мужикам. Был мужик, а стал… не мужик и не баба, — иронично хмыкаешь. — Хотя, что это я о мужиках, они давно все повывились, вон часть населения сама к ним улетает - ведутся на якобы бесплатные блага, ага, как крысы, увидевшие сыр. Ладно, когда добровольно улетают женщины — их-то, вроде, не меняют, но когда тоже самое делают мужики…

— Эх, — согласный вздох.

— С другой стороны, этим решается вопрос с перенаселением, а ведь до появления вааргов с этим были проблемы: нас было так много, что для того, чтобы родить ребенка нужно было получить специальное разрешение, а еще платить за ребенка нереально большой налог. Хотя, когда это законы толком соблюдались, особенно в маленьких городах?

— Никогда, — Накита поднимается, достает из сушилки две тарелки и раскладывает приготовленную яичницу.

— Вот и я о том же, — втягиваешь носом распространившийся аромат. — Вкусно пахнет, — достаешь столовые приборы, — Но люди все равно идиоты.

— Идиоты, — соглашается Накита. — Ешь, а то остынет, — указывает на яичницу, хотя знает, что ты не любишь сильно горячее. Достав из холодильника майонез, поливаешь им блюдо и с аппетитом, дуя, начинаешь есть, приговаривая: — Какая вкуснотень. 

— И все-таки, зачем им столько омег? — покончив с едой и поставив чайник на плиту, продолжаешь рассуждать.

Накита пожимает плечами.

— Говорят, они с кем-то воюют.

— Ага, слышал. Но ведь это только слухи. Как на самом деле, знают только верхи, и то, если знают.

— Верхи точно знают. Хотя... Может, и не знают. Они же получают, что хотят, и не важно, для чего ИМ такое количество омег. Так или иначе, с НИМИ, без НИХ ничего не меняется, и не изменится.

— А если нас все же заберут?

— Значит, заберут, — пожимает плечами. — Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — Наките явно надоела эта тема, а тебе не успокоиться.

Закипает чайник. Поднимаешься, убираешь тарелки, достаешь кружки и наливаешь чай.

— А нас ведь и у твоего брата могут выловить на проверку?

— Могут.

— Тогда, наверное, лучше никуда не ехать. Может и в этот раз пронесет. Раньше же все было нормально.

— Ты определись, хочешь ты ехать или нет. Мне звонить брату?

— Наверное не стОит. Посмотрим, что дальше будет и действуем по ситуации. А что по ситуации? У ситуации три варианта развития событий — нас не замечают, проверяют, или никакой проверки вообще не будет. И вообще пока проверка — только слух.

— Именно.

— Хочешь посмотреть, какую красоту я сделал сегодня? Может, и тебе сделаем нечто подобное? Тебе пойдет.

Накита поднимается из-за стола.

— Показывай.

Окинув взглядом немытую посуду и решив, что этим займешься позже (Накита категорически отказывается ее мыть), встаешь и направляешься в противоположную часть квартиры.

***

— Привет.

— Привет.

— Заметил, какой свежий воздух?

— Заметил.

— Неужели атмосферные коллекторы вычистили?

— Похоже.

— Получил оповещение?

— Получил.

— Вот. И я получил. Офигеть, да? Статус отменили. Что касается коллекторов: сколько лет живем, как в тумане, а здесь вдруг... 

— Угу.

— И все равно не понимаю, неужели они думают, что если вычистят коллекторы, то ЭТИ не заметят всего остального? Город разваливается на глазах. И вообще лучше бы зарплаты повысили, глядишь, и фертильность яйцеклеток у омег была бы в норме, а то стрессы, переработки, вечный недосып... Но у нас все ведь как всегда.

— Это точно.

— Слушай, я тут вот что подумал, может, сегодня сходим в клуб? Снимем самца помоложе…

— Не люблю молодых.

— Ну я сниму помоложе, а ты какого-нибудь симпатичного постарше, как ты любишь. Хочется секса с эстетически привлекательным самцом. Ведь неизвестно, что будет дальше. Вдруг, все же заберут и отдадут какому-нибудь старику. Хочется напоследок красивого мужского тела. Впрок не натрахаешься, но все же. Что скажешь?

— Давай сходим.

— Куда? В “Эдельвейс”?

— Это ты специалист по клубам, тебе и решать. Хочешь в “Эдельвейс”, пошли в “Эдельвейс”.

— Я пять лет назад был специалистом, сейчас... Ты и сам знаешь. По хорошему для этого дела хорошо бы взять отпуск и смотаться в один из центральных городов.

— Стоимость.

— Заоблачная. Нам хватит только на билеты туда и обратно, а ведь еще нужно снять номер, что-то есть… В клубе, конечно, кого-нибудь разведем, да и любят мужики трахаться с омегами.

— Особенно, когда течем.

— Угу, особенно когда течем. Но все равно дорого выйдет. При таком раскладе новый холодильник так и не купится. Да о каком холодильнике я вообще говорю? Нас же скоро могут переправить “за бугор”. Кстати, нужно будет подумать, что делать с квартирой.

— Угу.

— Так, что-то я отошел от темы. Возвращаясь к прежним баранам, подведем итоги: в центральный город не едем — нет денег и брать отпуск ради секса и того, чтобы напиться — глупо, да и без статуса нам не попасть даже на самый паршивый перевозчик, а статуса пока нет, прежний, ведь нейтрализовали.

— Угу.

— Значит в “Эдельвейс”?

— Угу.

— Хорошо, кстати, что они просто удалили данные, а то у меня точно были бы проблемы — я же аборт делал, а это запрещено. Интересно, почему они так поступили со статусом?

— Возможно придумали как повысить фертильность яйцеклеток, а возможно им просто срочно понадобились омеги еще в больших количествах.

— Согласен. Слушай, а ты где сейчас, раз так свободно говоришь?

— Стою в очереди в столовой, у меня обед. Ты забыл?

— Нет, не забыл. Подумал, что с приездом ЭТИХ у вас там дурдом.

— Дурдом. Въездной досмотр ужесточили, конфиската докучи и все приходится оформлять — начальник над душой стоит, все лично перепроверяет.

— Сочувствую. Левак не сделаешь.

— Не сделаешь.

— Все же у меня спокойная работа — подстригай да крась. Значит, сегодня задержишься?

— Возможно. Пока не знаю. Думал, хотя бы часть изъятого оформлю в обеденный перерыв, а тут нескончаемая очередь. 

— В столовой всегда так. Жаль, что нет денег на кафе. Все бы принесли, унесли и никакой очереди.

— Точно. Дайте мне чемоданчик денег.

— А лучше два.

— Угу.

— Ладно. Мне пора выдвигаться — выезд — невеста, опаздывать нельзя. Ты сообщи, как поедешь домой, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— До вечера.

— До вечера.

Разрываешь связь и некоторое время смотришь на старый телефон, а потом, тряхнув головой, кидаешь его на кровать и начинаешь спешно собираться.

***

— Вот, теперь хорошо, посмотри, — берешь с трюмо зеркало и протягиваешь Наките. Пока тот рассматривает свое отражение, окидываешь взглядом трюмо. — Хорошо бы привести его в порядок.

— Кого “его”?

— Трюмо.

— Какой в этом смысл, если нас, возможно, переправят за бугор?

— Пра-пра-прадедушкино наследство. Если нас сочтут пригодными, тем более стоит привести трюмо в должный вид. Это же рарирет, такого давно не делают. Более того, я думаю, они даже и технологий не помнят. Вот ты видел в продаже нечто подобное?

— Толстосумы под заказ точно делают.

— Делают, но это имитация. Сейчас и таких материалов нет — все леса давно вырублены.

— Почему же нет? Деревья выращивают.

— Искусственно и ускоренно, в итоге, древесина совсем не та, что раньше.

— Это точно.

— Как тебе макияж?

— Естественно, не видно, — Накита продолжает рассматривать свое отражение. И да, судя по довольному выражению лица, он, и правда, доволен. Ты тоже доволен — ни синюшных кругов под глазами, на скулах легкий румянец. Как будто он провел всю жизнь на открытом чистом воздухе, чего на земле давно нет. Еще бы ему немного схуднуть… Он, вроде, не комплексует по поводу того, что, пухленький, уверяет, что его полностью устраивает собственное телосложение. Дело в канонах красоты. Считается, что омеги - это нечто среднее между мужчиной и женщиной, соответственно, это должно отражаться во внешности. Вот у тебя отражается: стройный, со средней мышечной массой, светлыми волосами (кто бы был еще в курсе, что это не твой настоящий цвет волос, настоящий цвет — средне-пепельный, женщины называют его “мышиным”) и миловидными чертами лица. Была бы возможность загорать, вообще был бы конфеткой, хоть в рекламе снимай. У Накиты же совсем не омежья внешность: высокий, широкий, этакий четырехстворчатый шкаф. С другой стороны, из-за внешности к тебе так и лезут все кому не лень, особенно в течку. Даже было пару неприятных случаев, от которых ты потом долго оправлялся, ходил на уроки рукопашного боя. Правда толк от занятий вышел только психологический — так до сих пор и не можешь постоять за себя. А вот Накиту дебилы обходят стороной. Но сейчас благодаря макияжу и одежде, на твой взгляд, он выглядит, весьма-весьма. Если бы Накита был мужчиной или альфой, ты бы точно был только с ним и ни с кем более.

— Мы омеги, а не женщины. Если мы и красимся, это не должно быть заметно, — наставительно.

— Угу, — соглашается Накита.

— А как костюм? Нравится?

У Накиты весьма специфичный вкус.

— Нравится, — действительно, неброско и со вкусом. Что нужно скрывает, например, что нужно подчеркивает. Накита отрывается от зеркала и целует тебя в щеку. — Спасибо. 

— Я старался. Ну что, пойдем?

— Пойдем.

Еще раз бросаешь беглый, оценивающий взгляд на Накиту — черная рубашка на выпуск, голубые джинсы-клеш и черные кроссовки-туфли, волосы плащом покрывают верхнюю часть спины, незаметный «освежающий» макияж — довольно киваешь и проходишь вслед за Накитой в коридор. Там, в зеркале, оглядываешь себя — тоже рубашка на выпуск, но белая и слегка приталенная, тоже джинсы, но черные и зауженные, тоже кроссовки-туфли. Чернильных кругов под глазами, широких пор и мелких красных пятен на бледной коже как будто никогда и не было — у тебя, в отличии от Накиты, совсем не идеальная кожа. Довольный, киваешь своему отражению. Вот, что значит грамотно наложенный макияж. Едва заметные тени делают радужку не мутного, непонятного то ли серого, то ли зеленого, то ли голубого цвета, а серой словно расплавленное серебро. И, конечно, никакой синюшной бледности, естественный румянец. И сейчас, когда ты в кое-то веки привел себя в порядок, не скажешь, что тебе двадцать семь. Выглядишь примерно на двадцать, а то и младше. Главное, чтобы макияж не успел потечь (у тебя жирная кожа) по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не снимешь мускулистого мужика, а дальше будет не до потекшего макияжа. Улыбнувшись и подмигнув своему отражению, выходишь из “квартиры”. Накита прикладывает ключ-карту — закрывает входную дверь.

— Ну что, на метро? — Накита.

— На метро, — и морщишься, — ненавижу его.

Сворачиваете направо и устремляетесь к длинной широкой дороге, которая через пару сотен метров закончится входом в метро — под землю. Вокруг люди. Периодически обмениваетесь парой незначащих фраз со спешащими домой соседями. 

С официальным приходом вааргов закон о неразмножении был снят, налог на ребенка отменен, поэтому люди принялись усиленно плодиться, и именно поэтому же, несмотря на то, что города в этом секторе земли приходят в упадок — техника, создающая атмосферу и климат барахлит все сильнее, а численность населения увеличивается. Впрочем, подобное происходит повсеместно.

— Невеста оказалась юристом. Пока делал ей прическу и рисовал лицо, проконсультировался, на всякий случай.

— И?

— Все кристально, четко и понятно, и совсем не в нашу пользу: омега не считается человеком, а потому государство за него никакой ответственности не несет, а значит отстаивать не будет. Ваарги имеют на нас полное право, поэтому как скажут, так и будет. Моя ситуация вообще патова: я же абортировался и тем самым еще снизил фертильность яйцеклеток. Они у меня изначально не особо желали оплодотворяться, а тут уж совсем... В общем, одна надежда: что мы не подойдем ИМ, и про мой аборт ОНИ не узнают, или, еще лучше, ИМ все равно. То, что я выскабливался нигде не отмечено, но кто знает какие технологии ОНИ используют, чтобы контролировать соблюдение своих правил. Неспроста же наша верхушка безропотно соглашается с любым их нововведением. 

— Эх, — Накита вздыхает. — Ничего, прорвемся. Пошли, поезд, — Накита направляется к краю платформы. Идешь следом. Заходите. 

— Ого, новый, — замечаешь, и садишься на ближайшее свободное сиденье. Накита устраивается рядом и, как обычно, согласно угукает. — Напольное покрытие симпатичное, светлое. Жаль, что быстро загадится. А какие удобные сиденья! Не скатываешься с них как раньше, и никаких вонючек плечом к плечу.

— Угу, — соглашается Накита.

Раньше вместо сидений-кресел, были пластиковые скамейки. И поскольку все хотят сидеть, а не стоять, вместо, например, положенных пяти человек на скамью, садилось десять. Здесь этого не сделать - кресла расположены не впритык, а на незначительном расстоянии друг от друга. Конечно, в час пик люди найдут способ как “ужаться”. Не переносишь запаха немытого тела. А подобных много. Для людей в приоритетнее на пятнадцать минут дольше поспать, нежели помыться, и вода дорогая — многие экономят. Ты подобного не понимаешь — сэкономить можно на чем-нибудь еще, но понимай-не понимай, а оно уж как есть. Благо все твои клиенты чистоплотны.

Всю дорогу делаешь вид, что дремлешь на плече у Накиты — лучший способ не видеть неприятных сальных, поедающих взглядов немытых мужиков. Еще и поэтому обычно не красишься и одеваешься в мешковатую, неброскую, скрывающую фигуру одежду, чтобы никто из этих не приставал. И именно по этой же причине живешь с Накитой, а не с мужиком, и именно из-за этого же давно не было секса — не можешь спать с кем попало.

На твои манипуляции, Накита никак не реагирует. С холодным выражением на лице, которое скорее отталкивает, он лениво скользит взглядом по сторонам, время от времени задерживая его на рекламе того или иного продукта или корпорации.

На пятой по счету “остановке” выходите. Выходите из метро и, занырнув в ближайший переулок, совсем скоро оказываетесь на круглой площади, пересечете ее, в переулок и ближе к его концу, слева — «Эдельвейс». 

Несмотря на то, что сегодня воскресенье, и завтра большинству на работу, на площади многолюдно. Любишь это место, потому что только тут публика разномастна. Вон мимо проходит юноша в штанах-шароварах сшитых из квадратных лоскутов, а вон женщина облаченная с ног до головы в черную кожу, а вон пара: женщина в красном платье по колено, а мужчина в смокинге с бабочкой, а вон группа разнорабочих спешат домой. На комбинезонах масленные пятна, грязь под ногтями, пальцы “зачернены” чем-то, что скорее всего не отмывается — техники. Бросаешь их разглядывать и кидаешь взгляд в противоположную сторону. Спотыкаешься и останавливаешься.

— Ты чего? — Накита тоже останавливается.

— Смотри. Какой самец! Черт, я его хочу, — указываешь направление.

Впечатливший тебя самец оказывается высоким, хорошо сложенным молодым мужчиной. Скорее всего приезжий и явно из какой-нибудь госструктуры (из какой именно - не знаешь, а потому что ничего в них не понимаешь) — на нем светло-бежевая форменка. А еще у него длинные светлые волосы, стянутые в тугой хвост на затылке. Последнее, несомненно, странно. Вроде служащим не разрешается носить подобные прически, но кто знает, может, что-то поменялось и уже можно. И не важно это. Ты же не жить с ним собрался, а трахаться, один раз. Самец стоит в пол оборота, и это позволяет разглядеть крупные черты лица, пушистые ресницы и соболинные брови, практически в разлет. Кожа покрыта ровным золотым загаром, от чего волосы смотрятся практически белыми. По мнению Накиты, он слишком смазлив, но ему становится абсолютно ясно от чего ты завис — этот самец в твоем вкусе. Он с кем-то говорит по гарнитуре — из уха торчит небольшое устройство, а в руках кожаная папка-портфель.

— Подойди и познакомься, — предлагает Накита.

— Ой нет. Слишком смазлив. Наверняка говнюк — избалован женским вниманием. Красивые — все моральные уроды, — тем не менее продолжаешь голодным взглядом поедать его.

— Ты с ним собрался семью строить или трахаться?

— Трахаться.

— Тогда в чем проблема? Какая тебе разница говнюк он или нет, главное, чтобы тебе было хорошо, разве нет?

— Да.

— Тогда иди, подойди к нему и получи желаемое.

Некоторое время стоишь, раздумывая: решиться или нет. И пока это делаешь, самец неожиданно поворачивается в вашу сторону и в упор смотрит на тебя. Тут же отводишь взгляд, хватаешь Накиту за локоть и тащишь в сторону переулка.

— Ты чего? — Накиту озадачивает твое поведение. Обычно ты не выказываешь подобной неуверенности, наоборот, к желаемому всегда прешь напролом ака танк.

— Я точно уверен: с ним будет плохо. Ты видел его рост? Он же меня переломит напополам, — тараторишь.

— Может, он нежный и ласковый.

— Ага, как же. Скорее грубый или ленивый. Уверен, женщин и омег у него пруд пруди, сами прыгают в постель с раздвинутыми ногами. Такими лучше любоваться издалека.

Накита косится на тебя, хмыкает, но ничего не говорит.

Примерно через пять минут подходите к «Эдельвейсу», благополучно проходите контроль и еще через три минуты устраиваетесь за гладкой, покрытой блестящим металлом барной стойкой. Накита заказывает себе бокал вина, а ты коньяк. При чем опрокинув в себя первые пятьдесят грамм, тут же заказываешь вторые, которые медленно цедишь, молчаливо разглядывая клуб и людей в нем.

— Был тут несколько лет назад, так ничего и не изменилось. Вон те столики в углу как стояли, так и стоят. Диджей как сидел в том углу, — указываешь в противоположную сторону, — так и сидит там. Черт, даже освещение не поменяли, хотя могли. Впрочем, зачем? Аппаратура ведь работает. А вот мужиков стало гораздо меньше.

— Угу, — как обычно поддакивает Накита.

— Наверное, нужно было попытать счастья с тем самцом, — и к бармену: — Еще пятьдесят того же самого.

— У тебя еще будет возможность это сделать, — Накита указывает на вход.

Оборачиваешься и замираешь. Тот самый самец стоит около входа и внимательным взглядом скользит по залу, словно кого-то выискивает.

— Едва ли, — качаешь головой. — Уверен, у него встреча. Вон смотри, кого-то ищет.

— Может, это ты?

— Как же. Слушай, не подначивай, ложные надежды, сам знаешь...

— Ага, — Накита согласно кивает.

— Ваш коньяк, — ставят новый бокал. Достаешь из кармана положенное количество кредитов и расплачиваешься. Затем, молча берешь бокал и некоторое время вертишь его в руках, наблюдая за игрой света на стекле.

— Он идет к нам, — Накита практически кричит — музыка громко бухает.

Снова замираешь. 

— Переберемся за столик? — и почему так неуверенно себя чувствуешь?

Накита пожимает плечами, ему все равно, где сидеть.

— Если ты так хочешь.

Накита берет свой бокал с вином и встает. Ты тоже берешь свой и, явно нехотя, поворачиваешься, чтобы встать и снова замираешь, но теперь уже сразу по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, запах. Сногшибательный, крышесносный, сводящий с ума, парализующий. От этого запаха спирает дыхание, живот сводит приятными спазмами, а задница мгновенно становится мокрой и начинает пульсировать. Про член вообще лучше не думать, такого стояка не наблюдал у себя давно, хорошо, что член не такой большой как у мужчин, да и рубашка отлично все скрывает. А во-вторых, взгляд упирается в ту самую светло-бежевую форменку — понравившийся самец перед тобой, блокирует возможность спуститься со стула. Конечно, можно развернуться или обогнуть самца, но тело отказывается подчиняться. Тебя ведет. Медленно, очень медленно скользя взглядом по, как оказывается, широким, мощным плечам (впервые видишь такие габариты), добираешься до лица. Полные губы, брови вразлет, светлые-светлые глаза в обрамлении пушистых темных ресниц... Из-за освещения, и загара, создается впечатление будто радужка светится, но, конечно, это только эффект. Такого ведь не бывает. Нос с небольшой горбинкой, и едва заметный, светлый шрам на виске, витиеватой линией исчезающий в волосах.

— Какой же ты красивый, — выдыхаешь. Конечно, про столик и вообще про все мгновенно забываешь. 

— Ты тоже, — голос самца низкий, глубокий, бархатный. Говорит с акцентом, но тебе плевать.

Щеки опаляет жаром. На мгновение зажмуриваешься, поняв, что озвучил мысль вслух. И откуда такая неуверенность? Никогда раньше за собой подобного не наблюдал. Видимо, все дело в отсутствии секса. Выпрямляешь спину — не время строить из себя невинную омегу, да и не невинен давно. И вообще жутко хочется секса именно с этим экзепляром, а раз экземпляр подошел сам, пора брать быка за рога. Запихнув неуверенность подальше, смело встречаешь пожирающий и одновременно искрящийся смехом взгляд.

— Я...

Прикладываешь палец к его губам. 

— Никаких имен.

Мужчина замолкает.

— Ты меня хочешь?

Согласный кивок.

— Хорошо, я тоже. Мы только трахнемся. Никаких разговоров. Согласен?

Мужчина медлит, но потом согласно кивает. 

— Отлично, — убираешь палец от губ экземпляра и спускаешься на пол — стулья около барной стойки высоки. Но прежде чем двинуться к выходу, еще раз окидываешь взглядом самца. Очень хорош. И от этого внутри все скручивается сильнее. — Пошли, — и целеустремленно направляешься к выходу. Какая неуверенность? Неуверенность для малолеток. А трахаться... Трахаться нужно с тем, кого действительно хочется, а дальше... будет дальше.


	2. Chapter 2

Приводят в гостиницу. По дороге настолько распаляешься, теряешь голову, что ресепшен “проплывает” мимо, как и многочисленные видеокамеры, дорогое убранство отеля, вышколенный персонал в одинаковой форме с вежливыми, дежурными улыбками; и вот вы в лифте. Как только двери сдвигаются, тут же набрасываетесь друг на друга. Пока пытаешься расстегнуть на самце ремень, его пальцы уже в твоей заднице. Приходится остановиться - ощущения поглощают. Как же хорошо! Вцепляешься в его плечи, шире расставляешь ноги и помогаешь ему - насаживаешься на пальцы. Смазки выделается так много, что к твоим стонам добавляется хлюпанье. К моменту, как двери лифта открываются, тебя трахают уже тремя пальцами, то и дело разводя их. Еще чуть-чуть, и в тебя поместится вся рука. До номера доносят, небрежно закинув на плечо и продолжая активно трахать. В коридоре пусто. Впрочем, даже если бы кто-то и был… Все равно. Так крышесносно, что практически орешь. Как только оказываетесь в номере, самец проносит тебя в комнату, сгружает на кровать и, поставив в коленно-локтевую, спускает джинсы с трусами до колен. Махом срывает рубашку, как будто на ней нет никаких пуговиц, сдергивает вниз, до рукавов, и ими фиксирует. В итоге, оказываешься задом кверху со сведенными вместе ногами, связанными за спиной руками, лицом в матрац. Последний оказывается мягким. Поворачиваешь голову. Самец спешно расправляется с ремнем, расстегивает ширинку и высвобождает внушительных размеров член. Таких больших и толстых еще не приходилось видеть. Да он же протрахает тебя до пупка... Не успеваешь испугаться, как он пристраивается и одним махом в тебя входит. И сразу берет настолько быстрый темп… И каждый раз так глубоко… Ты орешь, кровать ходит ходуном, щека елозит по гладкому покрывалу, а он всё трахает и трахает. Самец оказывается крайне выносливым, за один его раз, успеваешь кончить аж трижды и к моменту, как он начинает изливаться, кажется, больше ни на что не способен. Вот фрикции прекращаются, мужчина замирает, но почему-то не выходит. Он развязывает тебе руки и укладывает поудобней. Даже сквозь марево расслабленности это кажется странным. Пытаешься отсраниться, но тебя только сильней прижимают к себе.

\- Просто полежи, - божечки, какой сексуальный у него голос! Уже ничего не можешь (сил нет), а хочется еще. И тут же замираешь - сфинктер расширяется, настолько, что аж больно. Желание тут же пропадет. Неужели…?

\- Ты ваарг?

\- Разве у человеческих альф есть узел? - иронично, с ухмылкой.

Черт, похоже попал. Вот ведь… Теперь точно загребут. Даже самый тупой человеческий самец в состоянии понять, что ты омега, а ваарг уж тем более. И тут прошибает новой волной страха - ты можешь залететь.

\- Зря с узлом, - голос удивительно монотонен, как будто вообще ничего сверх обычного не происходит. - Я бы хотел избежать последствий.

\- Расслабся. Я стерилен.

Выдыхаешь. Он стерилен - бальзам на душу. Раз он стерилен, значит, можно сделать еще пару заходов. А пока лежите...

\- Это правда, что все статусы обнулены? - чего теряться.

\- Правда.

\- Правда, что всех мужчин, кто приходит к вам, вы переделываете в омег?

\- Правда.

\- Зачем вам столько омег?

\- Разве мы сюда пришли разговаривать? - пихает узел глубже, на что возмущенно ойкаешь - неприятно. Тогда берет твой опавший член в руку и начинает энергично надрачивать. Снова уплываешь - член быстро твердеет, и вскоре кончаешь. К моменту как узел уменьшается, тебя доводят до оргазма еще два раза. После, он переворачивается на спину, укладывает тебя на себя, и снова начинает жестко трахать. И все это не вынимая из тебя своего агрегата. И представить не мог, что можно и так. Самец во истину не утомим.

Так всю ночь. Затрахивает до такой степени, что в итоге засыпаешь прямо на узле.

***

\- Поднимайся, - сдергивают одеяло. На это подтягиваешь колени к груди и бормочешь:

\- У меня выходной.

\- А у меня - нет.

Нехотя открываешь глаза и первые несколько секунд не можешь понять, где ты - незнакомая обстановка, незнакомец перед тобой. 

\- Где я? Кто ты? - и тут же вспоминаешь и вечер и ночь. Ваарг вздыхает. 

\- Мы встретились в клубе. Провели ночь вместе. Ты все еще у меня в номере. Совсем ничего не помнишь?

\- Теперь помню, - в висках болезненная пульсация - коньяк явно был паленым, в обратном случае чувствовал бы себя сейчас, как огурчик.

\- Поднимайся и собирайся.

\- Ага, - несвязное мычание. Садишься. Перетруженный анус сразу же дает о себе знать, впрочем, как и каждая мышца в теле. Ощущение будто по тебе проехался каток. Спускаешь ноги на пол и трешь ладонями лицо. Голова трещит сильнее.

\- Есть что-нибудь от головной боли?

\- Тебе это не подойдет.

Точно. Вы же разных видов. Наверное... Так или иначе, придется терпеть до дома.

\- Время, - альфа продолжает стоять над тобой.

\- Душ принять можно?

\- У тебя десять минут.

В ванне задерживаешься на все двадцать. Моешься старательно. Отмечаешь, что если течка и была, то она явно закончилась. Почему? Наверное, из-за того что была проведена с правильным самцом. Выключаешь воду. Вытираешься, а, после рассматриваешь одежду. Чертыхаешься - пуговицы на рубашке и брюках выдраны с мясом. В итоге, немного помедитировав, одеваешься. Рубашку заправляешь в джинсы и немного вытаскиваешь, так, чтобы прикрыть отсутствующую пуговицу, джинсы держатся исключительно благодаря ремню. Трусы выкидываешь - ими теперь только пол мыть, а тряпок дома и так достаточно.

\- Время, - ваарг стучит в дверь.

Выходишь.

Игнорируешь недовольство ваарга - молча направляешься к выходу из номера. Альфа следует за тобой, обгоняет, проводит пластиковой картой, дверь отъезжает в сторону. Хочешь обогнуть его, чтобы выйти - хочется домой, как можно скорее, но самец переграждает путь. Вопросительно смотришь.

\- Если на перепроверке встретишь меня, мы не знакомы.

Так изначально и был уговор на одну ночь, ни имен, ничего бы-то ни было еще.

\- Договорились.

Делает шаг в сторону, и ты выходишь. Так и расходитесь. Предпочитаешь спуститься по лестнице - около лифта пара. Сейчас совершенно не готов раздавать вежливые улыбки.

***

К вечеру, когда высыпаешься, настроение поднимается. А что, собственно, плохого? Потрахался хорошо; течка (вроде, она все же была) прошла, залета не будет - ваарг сказал, что стерилен. Во всех направлениях, как не думай, красота. И даже отправка “за бугор” теперь не пугает. Если ваарги все настолько хороши, может, ну ее эту Землю. Тебя по сути здесь ничего не держит, а у них, может, все не так и плохо. А-то что придется рожать… Будешь рожать.

Накита приходит, как обычно, в восемь. Как обычно, с пакетом продуктов. И тут же принимается готовить.

\- Ну как все прошло? - достает сковородку и растительного масло. Обильно поливает дно маслом и ставит на плиту.

\- Отлично, - довольно улыбаешься. - Самец оказался вааргом. 

Накита замирает и поворачивается к тебе.

\- Это, брат, был бесподобный секс. Он просто ураган. Все было настолько сногсшибательно, что я не заметил, как потек и не заметил, как течка закончилась.

\- Вы хоть предохранялись?

\- Он сказал, что стерилен.

\- И ты поверил?

Замираешь. Довольство проходит. Действительно. Вдруг солгал. Но зачем ему это? Причины не находятся. А раз нет причин...

\- Не думаю. Какой смысл ему лгать?

Накита все еще в скептицизме.

\- Сейчас сковородка начнет плеваться маслом, - ты.

Накита отмирает, и, вскрыв “подложку” с кусками мяса начинает оперативно закидывать их в нее. Закончив, накрывает сковороду крышкой и снижает температуру комфортки. Ты же открываешь дверцы шкафа и достаешь железную миску. Сегодня будешь есть свой суп. Жареное мясо Накиты попробуй разжуй, но Наките нравится, а вот тебе... Ты любишь все мягкое и сочное, поэтому наливаешь суп в тарелку, убираешь кастрюлю, тарелку ставишь на соседнюю комфортку и включаешь ее.

\- И даже, если он солгал… - садишься на табурет. Настроение уже не такое радужное. - Я вот что подумал… Может, мы зря прятались? Может, не нужно было скрываться? Поверь, ни один человеческий самец в сексе не сравнится с вааргским альфой. Ты только представь, больше никаких болезненных течек, улетный секс, красивые самцы на которых встает... Да и едва ли нас заставят работать. Мы же должны рожать, значит, никаких недосыпов и стрессов.

\- Ну, не знаю, - Накита поднимает крышку и переворачивает мясо.

\- Что тебя смущает?

\- Многое.

\- Например.

Накита закрывает крышку, откладывает лопатку и, взяв прихватку, снимает твою тарелку с комфортки и ставит перед тобой.

\- Твой суп согрелся.

Достаешь ложку для себя и вилку для Накиты. Хлеба нет. Вы оба любите хлеб, но он не всегда есть и не всегда вам по карману.

\- Спасибо, - приступаешь. Не ждешь, когда мясо Накиты будет готово.

\- Так, все же, что “многое”?

\- Они не позволяют о себе ничего узнать. Ваарги появились десятилетия назад, а мы не знаем их языка, традиций, культуры. Нам известно только то, что они нуждаются в омегах. И мы не знаем, что конкретно делают с нами. Мало ли что говорят на агитациях. Не факт, что это правда.

\- Ты, конечно, прав, но ведь, наверняка, есть логическое обоснование всему этому, - ты хочешь к вааргам, а после близкого знакомства с одним из них отказываешься бояться, отказываешься верить, что все плохо. - Например, может их язык столь сложен, что мы не можем его выучить, или наши голосовые связки не предназначены для того, чтобы говорить на их языке… - и сам себя опровергаешь. - Но они же говорят на нашем…

\- Вот-вот, - Накита выключает комфортку и достает тарелку. - Хочу полусырое мясо.

\- Скоро течка?

\- Да, но не в этом дело. Так мясо относительно похоже на мясо, а не на соевый аналог.

Натуральное мясо вам довелось есть от силы пару раз. Оно стоит очень дорого.

\- И тем не менее, может, я прав - их речевой аппарат другой, связки работают иначе, то есть они могут говорить на нашем, а мы на их, из-за разницы в строении связок, нет.

\- Может, - Накита ставит тарелку с недопрожаренным мясом перед собой, берет вилку и начинает активно его жевать. - Почему тогда мы ничего не знаем об их укладе, традициях и культуре?

\- Из-за технологий? Может, человечество не готово? - пауза. - Да, не очень логичное обоснование…Практически все технологии от них. Те же атмосферные коллекторы… Сколько человечеству понадобилось бы десятков лет, чтобы создать нечто подобное? 

\- Не меньше сотни.

\- Мы бы вымерли, если бы не ваарги.

\- Ага.

\- Так, может, зря мы прятались? Может, там действительно все так плохо?

\- Не знаю.

Какое-то время молча едите.

\- Слушай, я просто устал бояться. Я попал на ваарга, я трахался с ним, он в курсе, что я могу залететь... Ну, да, я прокололся - запаниковал, когда он начал кончать в меня, сказал ему, что хочу залететь, а он на это сообщил, что стерилен... Уверен, он уже донес на меня, поэтому меня в любом случае загребут. Поэтому я просто хочу верить в лучшее, иначе…

\- Ничего прорвемся, где наша не пропадала, - внезапно оптимистично заявляет Накита.

\- Это точно, - поднимаешься, чтобы отнести пустую тарелку в раковину. А былого настроения уже нет. - Как на работе?

\- Лучше не спрашивай.

\- Контроль?

\- Проверки. Начальство проверяет нас, следит за каждым шагом, не отойти, не повернуться, даже в сторону не взглянуть.

\- Наверное и их тоже проверяют.

\- Наверняка.

\- Так, может, ну ее эту работу? Может, к вааргам? Неизвестное не всегда плохо.

Накита скептически смотрит.

\- Ладно, я понял, ты считаешь, что отпадный секс повредил мне мозг.

\- Ага.

\- Ладно, может, и так, - забираешь пустую тарелку у Накиты и принимаешься мыть посуду. - Надейся на лучшее и готовься к худшему, так?

\- Ага.

***

А через пять дней выясняется, что ты беременный. И ладно бы это выяснил сам, так это обнаруживается на перепроверке. К счастью или к несчастью, осматривающим конкретно тебя оказывается не ваарг-тарахатель, а доброжелательный альфа в возрасте. “Омеголог. Туул Дэаган” - надпись на бейдже.

\- Есть ли у Вас постоянный партнер?

Ты уже осмотрен, одет и сейчас сидишь на кушетке. Старик-альфа-доктор - за столом.

Удивляешься вопросу.

\- Нет.

\- Цикл регулярный?

\- Да.

\- Были ли беременности до этого?

\- Нет.

Качает головой.

\- По нашим данным у Вас был выкидыш.

Знают про беременность, не знают про аборт - последнее точно хорошо. Отводишь взгляд в сторону.

\- Не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Понимаю, потеря ребенка - травма для любого омеги.

А вот с этим утверждением согласен - после того, как абортировался, тебя накрыло на целых восемь месяцев.

\- Как справились с потерей?

Как-как, никак. Чувство хреновости со временем прошло само. Сначала было очень плохо, потом все легче-легче, а потом совсем смазалось. Но если снова забеременеешь, делать аборт точно не будешь, даже если дела будут обстоять хуже, чем тогда.

\- Знакомая помогла - она психолог, - лжешь. Никто тебе не помогал.

\- Хорошо. И тем не менее придется пройти ряд психологических тестов.

\- Хорошо, - тесты так тесты.

\- Когда была последняя течка?

\- Пять дней назад.

\- Сколько времени длилась.

\- Недолго. Ночь.

\- А обычно?

\- Три дня.

\- Кто был Вашим партнером?

\- Я не помню, - договоренность с вааргом-трахателем соблюдаешь. Такой уж ты - если что-то пообещал, обещание нужно обязательно выполнить, да и трахатель дал понять, что вам не по пути. - Мне хотелось секса, я получил секс.

\- Вы состояли когда-либо в отношениях?

\- Да.

\- Сколько они длились.

\- Три месяца.

И это действительно так. Это самые длинные твои отношения. Как-то не складывается у тебя с самцами.

Доктор откладывает планшет.

\- Ваш статус пересмотрен и изменен. Вам причислена категория “С”. Также Вы поставлены на учет.

\- На какой учет?

\- Вы беременны.

Вот так и узнаешь. И, конечно, первые реакции ярко негативные. Еще бы, ты обескуражен и злишься, но не на себя, а на ваарга-трахателя. Он же утверждал, что стерилен, а выходит солгал, а чтобы без презервативов, а чтобы кончать внутрь, чтобы максимально кайфануть, и плевать на последствия, в конце концов, не ему с ними разбираться. Одним словом: трахатель - козел.

\- И что дальше? - оставят (для них отец неизвестен) или заберут (тебе подняли категорию)?

Доктор проводит пальцем по запястью. И из второй двери (не входной) появляется тот самый трахатель. Они перекидываются парой фраз на вааргском. После оба поворачиваются к тебе и Ублюдок растягивает губы в формально-вежливой улыбке. Ты отвечаешь тем же. А хочется вцепится в его лицо и расцарапать до крови - ненавидишь лжецов. А тебе не только солгали, тебя и подставили, и кинули. 

\- Прошу за мной, омма Лоэн, - а от его голоса, несмотря на эмоции, возбуждающие мурашки по всему телу. Да что же это такое?

Молча встаешь и следуешь за альфой. Вы оказываетесь в другом, похожем кабинете. Как только дверь за вами закрывается, ваарг резко останавливается и так же резко разворачивается. И это происходит настолько быстро и одновременно слитно, что по инерции впечатываешься в него. Не успеваешь моргнуть, а он уже нависает над тобой. Гребанный приятный аромат снова ударяет в нос, он обволакивает, зомбирует, не позволяет сделать и движения. Несмотря на всю его сучность, и собственные обиды, ты готов растечься лужицей и раздвинуть ноги. В заднице становится мокро.

\- Прости меня, - тихо. А дальше бедро пронзает острая боль. Вскрикиваешь и отшатываешься. Он подходит к урне, выкидывает использованный шприц и как ни в чем не бывало сообщает:

\- Это абортивное. Через двадцать минут начнет тянуть низ живота, через час откроется кровотечение. 

Ты стоишь открыв рот, а в голове одно: нет-нет-нет. Тебе и одного аборта хватило.

А дальше все как в тумане. И как перед тобой открывают очередную дверь, и как усаживают на диван, что в самом углу, и как ваарг удаляется. В помещении ты не один. Там еще с десяток омег, разного возраста и комплекции, один на сносях - его живот огромен. Он плачет. Его, конечно, пытаются успокоить. Еще один обхватил себя руками и смотрит в одну точку - явно в шоке. Еще один держится особняком, развалился в кресле и дремлет. Ты же мажешь по всему этому взглядом и падаешь в панику - ступор прошел. Да, ты только что узнал, что беременный, да, ты не любишь детей, но делать аборт не хочешь, хочешь, чтобы ребенок появился на свет, как бы тяжело ни было, какая бы ситуация не была. А тебе вкололи абортивное, и кто? Отец ребенка! Жизнь научила, что самцы не надежны, но чтобы они сами инициировали аборт… Вот это пинок. И что делать? И единственное, что приходит в голову - попробовать нейтрализовать абортивное, если, конечно, это возможно. Препарат наверняка вааргский. Тебе нужна помощь вааргов-докторов.

\- Эй, с тобой все хорошо?

Над тобой склонились. Омега. Светловолосый, с татуировкой на скуле.

\- Позовите врача.

И в этот самый момент низ живота простреливает острой болью. Обхватываешь живот руками и сгибаешься. Поскуливаешь и, похоже, плачешь. Страшно.

Вероятно, омеги среагировали, потому что в скором времени оказываешься в окружении вааргов. Они что-то спрашивают. Но тебе настолько худо, что не разбираешь, что именно. Поэтому речитативом, снова и снова повторяешь только одно:

\- Спасите ребенка.

Тебе что-то вкалывают, а дальше темнота.


	3. Chapter 3

По пробуждении обнаруживаешь, что а) ты в больничной палате, для vip персон, б) самочувствие хреновое — низ живота болит, слабость, и голова... будто ее набили ватой, в) на запястье магнитный наручник — прикован к бортику кровати. И в первую очередь реагируешь на последнее:

— Что за ерунда? — хочешь сказать, открываешь рот, язык шевелится, губы тоже, но из горла не вырывается ничего кроме воздуха. И именно это, тот самый щелчок, который выкидавает из тумана — неприятные ощущения отступают на задний план, зрение, наоборот, проясняется, сердцебиение учащается, в голове становится яснее, но не в ту сторону — паникуешь. Снова и снова пытаешься издавать звуки, и ничего.

— Успокойся, — в поле зрения появляется самец-козел. Замираешь. Смотришь на него. — У меня мало времени, поэтому слушай внимательно. Я — не ваарг, я — дуонг.

Да плевать. Что с твоим голосом? И что с ребенком? Его удалось спасти или нет? По привычке открываешь рот, и тишина. Теперь в панике мысленно вопишь, потому что вслух не можешь, лишили такой возможности.

Ваарг-дуонг закатывает глаза и вздыхает. А затем прихватывает за горло. Машинально замираешь.

— Готов слушать? Моргни, если да.

Замираешь, затем, моргаешь, несколько раз. Если и не готов, все равно бы моргнул.

— Между дуонгами и вааргами затяжной вооруженный конфликт, проще говоря — война. Мой брат возглавлял развед. группу. Их взяли в плен. Моя задача их вызволить. Для того, чтобы сработал план, нужен омега. Ты подходишь. 

С чего вдруг? Почему выбор пал именно на тебя? Ты искренне хочешь отказаться от подобной “чести”.

— Ты способен понести от дуонга. 

И что? Ребенок откроет двери, устранит охрану — организует захват корабля или побег?

Желваки на скулах ваарга-дуонга начинают ходить ходум, а во взгляде столько ярости. Он читает мысли?

— Догадливый. Дуонги — контактные телепаты. И да, именно твоя беременность поможет осуществить мой план.

Вмешивать во все это ребенка? Что же он за изверг? Теперь ты еще больше ненавидишь самцов. Всегда считал, что самцы должны быть защитниками, а жизнь раз за разом преподносит исключительно одних потребителей. 

— На войне все средства хороши.

А вот возьмешь и не будешь ничего делать.

— Тебе и не придется. Все сделают инстинкты. План уже приведен в действие, — и тебя отпускают — снова можешь свободно дышать. Машинально трешь горло. А затем, приходит осознание того, когда именно план был запущен в действие — тогда, когда этот чертов самец узнал, что ты беременный. Прикрываешь глаза и делаешь медленные вдохи и выдохи. Нужно найти выгоды в патовой ситуации. Пока ты их не видишь. Пока чувствуешь себя куклой, которую пользуют и в хвост и в гриву. 

Ваарг, дуонг или кем он является на самом деле, отходит от тебя, поворачивается к стене, что напротив твоей койки, прислоняет ладонь к ней, и поверх, прямо на ней высвечиваются неизвестные тебе символы — она словно становится монитором. Не можешь разобрать символы — не знаешь вааргскую письменность. Самец все это делает весьма вовремя — в палату входит тот самый пожилой доктор, который осматривал тебя. Он бросает беглый взгляд на тебя и обращается на вааргском к дуонгу. Они о чем-то тихо переговариваются. Дальше внимание сосредотачивается на тебе. Пожилой альфа подходит к койке.

— Приветствую. Не пытайтесь говорить. Ваши голосовые связки блокированы — Вы лишены права голоса.

За что? Почему?

— В связи с тем, что Вы совершили убийство...

Какое, к чертям, убийство?

— ...лишили жизни собственное дитя, Вас, повторюсь, лишили права голоса, это значит, что Вы лишаетесь всяческих прав и свобод. Вам причислена категория Х. 

Первый раз слышишь про эту категорию. И вовсе не хотел убивать ребенка, ты хотел спасти его. Бросаешь полный ненависти взгляд на ублюдка ваарга-дуонга. Вынужденно переключаешься на доктора-старика-альфу — он продолжает говорить.

— Поскольку это второе Ваше убийство…

Значит узнали про аборт.

— ...Вы будете отправлены в сектор Дельта. Там расположены тюрьма и лабораторный комплекс. Там Вы приступите к выполнению своих прямых обязанностей.

Каких обязанностей?

— Если Вам удастся зачать, Ваша беременность будет искусственно прервана, Вы лишены права на производство потомства.

Все очень-очень плохо. Аппарат начинает активно пищать — пульс зашкаливает.

— ЛоДэн, будьте добры, успокоительного.

Ублюдок-ваарг-дуонг набирает что-то в шприц, подходит к тебе, крепким хватом фиксирует твою руку, приставляет шприц, а дальше едва слышный “пшик”, легкая боль, будто укол комара, и лекарство уже в тебе. Точно успокоительное, причем, мощное — паника тут же отступает, вместо нее остается безысходность.

***

Спустя два дня выдают одежду — штаны и водолазку, никакого нижнего белья. На водолазке номер 2345. Точно такой же номер со штрихкодом появляется на внутренней стороне запястья. Процедура быстра, но болезненна. К этому моменту успеваешь смириться с происходящим. Какой смысл паниковать, если ничего не изменить. Сбежать не можешь, отпустить не отпустят… Страх перед будущим? Об этом стараешься не думать, потому что можно сойти с ума. Одеваешься в присутствии двух вааргов. Одежда явно из натуральной ткани — шероховатая приятная. Дальше выводят из больницы, и сажают в шаттл. Перед тем, как войти внутрь бросаешь последний взгляд на солнце и небо. Удивительно — именно сегодня они просматриваются очень хорошо. Обычно из-за серого смога солнце видится размытым желтым пятном, а небо вообще не разглядеть. Сегодня же — и небо и кучевые облака и яркий солнечный диск. Да, с воздухоочистительными коллекторами точно что-то сделали. Надолго ли? Впрочем, тебя это уже касаться не будет. Тычок в спину, и грозное:

— Иди. 

Спотыкаешься, едва удается удержаться на ногах. Оборачиваешься. Позади самец в голубой с золотом форменке. Платиновые волосы забраны в хвост на затылке. Красивый. Все ваарги красивы, как на подбор, но теперь эта красота вызывает исключительно отторжение и подтверждение правила, выведенного давно: все красавцы — моральные уроды. Хочется огрызнутся и даже машинально открываешь рот, но не вылетает ни звука. Не успеваешь поперхнуться воздухом из-за этого (еще не привык к навязанное немоте), как снова тычок и сухой приказ:

— Иди.

И ты заходишь. 

Ощущение будто оказался в модернизированном новейшем самолете — круглые иллюминаторы, около них кресла по два, между ними узкий проход. Единственное отличие — цветовая гамма — все в пастельно-сиреневых тонах с вкраплениями золотого. Подводят к одному из кресел.

— Садись, — и снова сухой приказ.

Подчиняешься и даже не одариваешь самца уничижительным взглядом. Кресло оказывается удобным, что, несомненно, хорошо. Без понятия сколько лететь. Самец достает из кармана черное миниатюрное устройство и нажимает на кнопку. Магнитные наручники с лекгим щелчком “разлепляются”. 

— Руки на подлокотники, — и снова приказ.

И снова подчиняешься. И снова самец жмет на кнопку, отчего наручники “прилепают” к подлокотникам кресла. Потом самец отходит от тебя, а ты очередной раз не понимаешь: какой смысл в этих действиях? Ты не сбежишь, дебош не устроишь — два самца, что около входа не позволят. Волна гнева снова поднимается, но быстро сходит на нет — ничего не изменить, а потому впадаешь в подавленное состояние. Ты в большой “жопе”, в такой, в какой не были ни разу в жизни. И, похоже, то ли еще будет. 

С тобой летит еще трое омег. Одеты так же. На водолазках номера. Все примерно твоего возраста. У трех покрасневшие глаза, похоже недавно плакали, четвертый же выражает явное довольство. Ощущение, что он не заключенный, и его отправляют на курорт. 

Как только вы на местах, шаттл начинает едва заметно вибрировать — похоже, готовится к взлету. А еще через половину часа вы оказываетесь на огромном крейсере. Далее коридоры, лифт, и снова коридоры. Мимо вас периодически куда-то спешат самцы-ваарги. Иногда по одному, иногда группой. Все в одинаковых форменках. Единственное, цвет разный. И вот вы в маленькой, тесной каюте. Шесть коек. Три по одну сторону, одна над другой, и три по другую. Умывальник и унитаз. Прямо камера в тюрьме. Только вместо решетки дверная переборка и стены не каменные и темные, а светлые, из материала, отдаленно напоминающего пластик. Пофигист быстро занимает самую нижнюю койку и показывает жестом мол, ребята, располагайтесь. Ты занимаешь самую верхнюю, та что справа от двери. Чем выше — тем уединеннее. А тебе необходимо уединение. В уединении быстрее придешь в эмоциональную норму, если вообще получится это сделать, учитывая обстоятельства.

А дальше… Дальше все, как будто замирает. Вас не выпускают, но и не трогают. Кормят обильно и вкусно — три раза в сутки. Именно по кормежке условно делишь день на ночь — между первой и последней подачей еды длинный перерыв. 

Пофигист — красивый, худощавый, низкого роста рыжеволосый омега с россыпью веснушек на коже, оказывается знает язык жестов и принимается вас обучать ему. И именно это занятие и выводит тебя из состояния апатии. От нечего деланья и желания не думать, вы все в скором времени начинаете общаться при помощи него. 

Выясняется, что Пофигист, которого, как позже выясняется, зовут Лео, не случайно пофигист. Он родился немым, родители отказались от него — не хотели омегу, да еще и немого, потому детство и юность он провел в детском доме. Образование там давалось крайне низкое из-за чего высокооплачиваемые должности ему не светили. Чем он только не занимался и воровал, и продавал себя, какой-то период вообще жил на улице, поэтому, да, то, что происходит сейчас он воспринимает как подарок небес.

— Вы, ребята, все видите не в правильном свете. Да мы же словили карт-бланш! Работать нужно? Нет. Кормить кормят, а то, что придется трахаться… Так и раньше это приходилось делать…

— Я собирался замуж, — Сиан, светловолосый, румяный омега-пышечка. Плачет чаще всех.

— За мужчину? Он удовлетворял тебя во время течки? — Лео. Не можешь понять иронично или удивленно.

— Нет, но мы любили друг друга.

— Посмотрел бы я, как бы ты продолжал его любить лет через пять, — вот теперь однозначно ирония. — Ни одной адекватной течки — ад.

— Чем-то нужно жертвовать.

— А сейчас не придется. Нас будут удовлетворять альфы.

— А если их будет много?

— Будешь хорошо удовлетворен.

— А если беременность? — ты.

И этот вопрос вызывает удивление у всех.

— Ты можешь забеременнеть? — удивляется Лиам — темноволосый, высокий омега. Внешность у него… мужеподобная — грубые черты лица, орлиный, совсем не омежий нос, полоса тонких губ, но все это компенсируют огромные слегка раскосые зеленые глаза.

— А вы нет? — теперь удивляешься ты.

— Наши яйцеклетки не фертильны.

Неожиданно.

— Ты действительно можешь понести? — Лео.

— Не знаю. Раньше мог, — скорее всего и сейчас можешь, иначе план того ваарга-дуонга вылетит к чертям.

— Думаю, совсем скоро это выяснится.

И с этим ты полностью согласен.

Если бы не Лео, наверное, вы бы все погрязли в страхе и депрессии, а так, все, вроде, не так уж и плохо. 

Так проходит примерно еще около месяца. За это время успеваешь адаптироваться к тому, что не можешь говорить (и едва ли когда-либо сможешь), и принимаешь неизбежное. А еще размышляешь над словами того дуонга. Почему-то последнее ни с кем не обсуждаешь. Хочется, но что-то стопорит, словно кто-то взял и поставил блок, внушил, что эту информацию никому нельзя передавать. В конечном итоге, и на это машешь рукой. С чего ублюдок решил, что ты попадешь именно к его брату? Он каким-то образом устроил это? И даже, если так, не факт, что брат козла тобой заинтересуется. И для чего нужна беременность? Зачем? Как беременность поможет выбраться из плена? Ответов, конечно, нет. И, в конечном итоге, просто перестаешь об этом думать. В конце концов, может, тебя отдадут совсем не пленным. Вас и везут к заключенным. Или заключенные и пленные для вааргов одно и то же — содержат в одном месте, в одинаковых условиях? Про вааргов известно не так уж и много, а о существовании дуонгов узнал вообще вот-вот. 

Что касается вашей дальнейшей участи... к ней вы под руководством Лео готовитесь и психически и физически. Разрабатываете анус, чтобы вас не порвали (кто знает скольких придется принимать за раз), делаете растяжку, развиваете гибкость, чтобы избежать травм (едва ли заключенные будут с вами церемониться), вдруг вас во время спаривания решат загнуть в крендель, или раздвинут ноги чуть ли не на шпагат. Лео говорит — нужно быть готовым ко всему, и вы с ним согласны. К этому, на странном фрукте, что дается вместо десерта, крайне похожим на банан, учитесь делать глубокий минет. Тебе, например, известно, что члены вааргов невероятно огромны, не хотелось, чтобы глотку травмировали. И как выясняется, все это вы делали не зря.

***

Будят среди ночи — сдергивают с кровати. (К этому моменту, вы оказываетесь на огромной базе. Место, где вас устраивают похоже на лабораторию, нежели на тюрьму. Селят в огромном ангаре, и подобных тебе здесь сотни. Вы трое держитесь вместе, особняком. И то, что здесь происходит… вернее в каком состоянии возвращаются омеги, после того, как их куда-то уводят… Кто-то и вовсе не возвращается. Вы продолжаете подготавливать себя с удвоенным рвением. К счастью, вас пока не трогают. Вы идите, спите, и моетесь в одном месте — под душ и туалет выведены два разных угла. Об уединении никакой речи — и на толчок прилюдно и мыться тоже. Впрочем, после всего пережитого это не смущает. Наоборот, радуешься, что не трогают. Единственное, что напрягает то, что берут анализы — ты весь в синяках от уколов, впрочем, подобное проделывается со всеми. Для чего? Конечно, ответов на этот вопрос никто не дает, а предположения, не более чем предположения). И велят на ломанном человеческом стандарте следовать за ними (самцов двое, а еще пятеро у двери с оружием на изготовке. Чего они боятся? Что вы нападете на них? Смешно… Хотя, кто знает, может, подобное уже случалось?) Подчиняешься — главное правило, которое Лео основательно вдолбил вам в головы: это не оказывать сопротивления. Выводят из “ангара”, коридоры (стены, пол и потолок светло серого цвета, так же обращаешь внимание, что все очень чисто, как будто только-только вымыли с качественным чистящим средством. Даже в ангаре, где держат всех вас нет подобной стерильной чистоты) лифт (запускается по голосовой команде. Ощущения говорят, что спускаетесь куда-то вниз), и снова коридоры, а дальше комната напичканная незнакомым явно медицинским оборудованием и смотровая кушетка. Велят раздеться и ложиться на нее на бок. Колени подтянуть к груди. Молча делаешь. А внутри медленно липким пятном расползается страх. Ваарги доктора сканируют тебя, потом осматривают твой зад — пихают туда то один предмет, то другой и постоянно о чем-то переговариваются. Затем, чувствуешь острую боль в заднице — похоже тебе что-то вкололи прямо туда. От неожиданности хочешь ойкнуть и даже губы шевелятся, но ни звука так и не слетает с губ. Дальше велят подняться и голым выводят из лаборатории. И снова коридоры, и другой лифт. Опять вниз. К моменту, как двери открываются, температура поднимается, член встает колом, а из зада течет, так, что ноги мокрые, и секса хочется настолько, что еще чуть-чуть и сам накинешься на первого попавшегося самца. Краем еще пока сохраняющегося сознания делаешь вывод, что вкололи стимулятор течки. Как же ты их всех ненавидишь.

Останавливаетесь возле очередной переборки. Переборка открывается и тебя вталкивают внутрь. Да так, что чуть не протараниваешь пол лицом. Переборка закрывается. Оглядываешься.

Ты в огромном помещении. По периметру вкруговую решетки. За ними камеры с заключенными, или подопытными — кто знает? И эти заключенные, а их примерно с десяток… Альфы. (Впрочем, было бы странно сначала искусственно вызывать течку, а, затем, отправлять к омегам). И эти экземпляры огромны. И это точно не ваарги, эти гораздо крупнее. У вааргов нет столь смуглой кожи, волос скрученных в толстые жгуты, и кожа не испещрена красивыми узорами-тату. Ты смотришь на них, они на тебя. От шока даже все разрастающийся хочунчик отступает. Тебе банально страшно, потому что… Ты понимаешь для чего здесь, и они понимают. Вон уже около решеток, смотрят на тебя, ведут носами. Хана твоей заднице — едва ли они будут церемониться, встанут в очередь, и будут трахать без передышки. Хорошо бы не убили. Лихорадочно оглядываешься, ищешь закуток, где бы спрятаться, и такого нет. А альфы стоят около решеток, ведут носами и ждут. Они обнажены. Ты видишь, как их члены наливаются кровью. Все, что придумываешь — сжаться в комок. А дальше все решетки махом открываются и… Ты зажмуриваешься, готовишься к худшему, но вместо худшего… Рычание, вскрики, удары… Но тебя никто не трогает. Открываешь глаза. Перед тобой разыгрывается целая битва, которая вот-вот превратится в побоище. За тебя дерутся. Надо же. При чем, да, заключенные однозначно не ваарги. И тут вспоминается ублюдок, который сначала обрюхатил тебя, а, затем, сам же и абортировал. Что он говорил? Что ты подходишь, что тебе нужно залететь, только вот беременнеть не хочешь — нельзя, потому что итогом снова может быть аборт, или искусственно вызванный выкидыш — эти самцы во сто крат сильнее вааргских альф, один удар в живот и никакого ребенка. Вот попал так попал. 

Тем временем потасовка продолжается. Поскольку к тебе даже не приближаются, ты открываешь глаза и залипаешь. То, что видишь не просто драка, это красивый танец. Подобное доводилось смотреть только в кино. Вот и смотришь, как кинофильм. Боже, какие же они гибкие, а какая растяжка, а какая сила! Уже не боишься, а наслаждаешься зрелищем, а еще член наливается, становится все жарче, в заднице зуд усиливается. Черт, похоже очень хочешь всех. Принюхиваешься. И запах приятен.

Наверное битва продолжалась бы до бесконечности (они удивительно выносливы, и прочны — швыряют друг друга, а на коже всего пара царапин, хотя должны быть многочисленные травмы и переломы), если бы не появление еще одного такого же амбала, на твой взгляд самого жуткого и очень мрачного. Такой же высокий и мощный как и прочие. Черноволосый с длинными жгутами, с рисунками на смуглой коже, но на нем столько шрамов, в том числе и на лице… Вот кого нужно бояться, но страха нет, только желание. И его тоже хочешь. Он подходит к тебе и принюхивается. Ты тоже. Его запах нравится больше всего, и одновременно кажется смутно знакомым… Только вот вспомнить, выстроить ассоциативный ряд не получается — жар течки лишает возможности связно мыслить.

— Омега, мы не звери и не насильники. Выбери одного, — на ломанном стандарте произносит он, разворачивается и возвращается в камеру. А ты понимаешь одно: больше всего ты хочешь самца который, похоже, не хочет тебя — он ведь ушел. И что же теперь делать? Смотришь то на поигрывающих мускулами альф (они пытаются произвести впечатление, пытаются понравится?), то на камеру с главарем. И в конечном итоге, решаешь попытаться. Поднимаешься (ноги липкие от смазки и дрожат) и направляешься в камеру. Самцы тихо переговариваются между собой и остаются на месте (несколько раз боязливо оборачиваешься). Заходишь в камеру. На напольном матраце, прислонившись к стене сидит понравившийся альфа. Колени поджаты, а руки вцепились в волосы. Ты останавливаешься. Он поднимает голову.

— Уходи, — глухо. 

И это больно слышать, настолько больно, что на глаза наворчиваются слезы, а хочунчик определяет одно: если не с ним, то без разницы с кем. Ты отходишь от камеры, встаешь напротив, поворачиваешься спиной к группе самцов, что совсем недавно бились за тебя, вздергиваешь подбородок, и принимаешь колено-локтевую. Реакция главаря мгновенна. Он практически в одно мгновение оказывается рядом с тобой, больно хватает и вздергивает на ноги.

— С ума сошел? Хочешь, чтобы тебя порвали? Сказал, выбери одного, — и толкает в сторону теперь уже молча наблюдающей группы самцов. Ты по инерции отлетаешь, не удерживаешься на ногах и падаешь. Но не поднимаешься, а снова встаешь в колено-локтевую. Главный снова оказывается рядом с тобой, снова также больно хватает и вздергивает. Был бы голос, точно бы вскрикнул, а так на глазах выступают слезы. А он в ярости. — Не хочешь одного? Хочешь всех? Хорошо, ты получишь всех.

И дальше он что-то бросает остальным на своем рокочущем языке, после тебя ставят в колено-локтевую.

— Хотел меня? Сейчас ты получишь меня, а затем, всех остальных, по очереди, — шепчет на ухо, а, затем, разводит бедра, входит и начинает активно трахать. И чертова течка берет свое — тебе нравится, так нравится, что активно подмахиваешь. Тебе нравится его запах, ты падаешь в него, заворачиваешься, тонешь, упиваешься… Но все заканчивается слишком быстро — Главный кончает — чувствуешь, как тебя заполняет его семя, набухает узел. — Они думают, что подсунут нам омегу, и ради него мы будем подчиняться? Ценность омеги в потомстве, которое он может дать, ты не совместим с нами, поэтому не понесешь, а значит ты только дырка, и мы будем использовать тебя как дырку, — узел спадает. Он выходит из тебя, поднимается, что-то бросает на своем языке и уходит. А ты плачешь, потому что не можешь возразить, потому что нужно было выбрать одного, потому что вообще попал в подобную ситуацию, потому что уже бессилен что-либо изменить. Ты порой такой идиот. Ты плачешь, от того, что жизнь несправедлива, а понравившийся самец снова плохо с тобой поступает, а тебя уже окружили, к твоему входу уже пристроились, и уже снова трахают. Только сейчас запах не тот, и тебе ничего другого не остается, как дышать через рот, закрыть глаза, расслабиться и попробовать словить хотя бы какой-то кайф.


End file.
